


eichi va a la gamepolis and dies - the fic

by ayakazuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Memes, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, es basicamente el titulo, lo que le da wataru a leo es una melodica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: a quien se le ocurrió hacer un dreamfes en verano, al sol y a 36ºC???? a anzu obviamente no porque ella no hace sufrir a los idols así. quien ha sido.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	eichi va a la gamepolis and dies - the fic

**Author's Note:**

> llevo casi dos meses sin escribir y de repente me meto en enstars subo un fic meme
> 
> esto es basicamente parodiando una convención a la que fui en la que las actuaciones de concursos de kpop o cosplay se hacían en un escenario ahí al sol, como a 36ºC. fue... un poco horrible, la verdad. pero hey, cualquier cosa es buen material meme. 
> 
> esperemos que a la poca comunidad enstars española que haya en ao3 le guste este fic. de hecho, hacía tiempo que no escribía un fic en español! todas las faltas de ortografia son intencionadas porque esto es un fic meme.
> 
> tw// desmayos por insolación (creo que debería taggear esto)

36ºC grados. Verano. El pronóstico del tiempo decía que hoy no era recomendable salir a la calle porque encima va a hacer terral, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el dreamfes (no lo era, pero el staff no tenía ganas de desmontar el escenario al sol). Así que, a las 12:00 de la mañana (anda que la hora tiene telita) ahí estaban todas las units, esperando a que comenzase. 

fine había estado preocupado por el tiempo durante todo el día. eichi pisaba el sol y se desmayaba inmediatamente y como que no rentaba que se quedase en el hospital el resto del tiempo y que fine estuviera en hiatus, incluso si la guerra como que ya no le importaba mucho a nadie (a fine si, un poquito aún). igualmente fine no era el unico grupo con problemas. undead, con la ayuda de 2wink, habia tenido que arrastrar el ataud de rei para transportarle hasta el recinto del evento, porque rei veía todo el sol y como es un vampiro pues adios muy buenas. 

después de lo que parecio una eternidad el dreamfes empezó. el presentador se habia quedado en su casa por el calor así que a la pobre de anzu le tocó presentar el evento. aunque anzu era de las que mejor lo tenia, porque podría ir en ropa mas o menos fresquita y no con la ropa pesada, mayormente de manga larga, de las demás units. no habia mucho publico, otra vez, debido al calor. pero algunos aprovecharon para ver el dreamfes aprovechando que no habría mucha gente.

“¡B… Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al dreamfes!” dijo anzu, nerviosa y tratando de no morir ella misma por el calor. como podrían las units bailar aquí…? además, subiendo las escaleras casi se resbalaba, la moqueta no estaba bien puesta. quien habia hecho el escenario ffs??? “La primera unit que participará es… ¡Ryu-!”

Anzu fue cortada por Chiaki subiendo de repente al escenario, casi saltando todas las escaleras en el proceso. Rápidamente le comentó a anzu que por mucho que intentasen sacar a kanata de la fuente de la entrada del palacio de congresos, no podían, así que ryuseitai no podía participar. al pie del escenario, estaban los demás miembros de ryuseitai, observando al lider dar el comunicado. por una vez, midori no estaba solo en querer irse a casa, porque este calor era insufrible. igualmente no se irían a casa, porque esto era un salón manga por otra parte y estaban todos seguros que shinobu encontraría alguna actividad para practicar sus habilidades ninja. 

“Bueno pues.. ¡Ryuseitai no participará en el Dreamfes por ciertos problemas personales! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! La siguiente unidad en participar es… ¡Ra*bits!”

Afortunadamente, como la ropa de Ra*bits solía ser propia de verano (mangas cortas, pantalones cortos), los conejos no sufrieron mucho y pudieron bailar y cantar en condiciones sin muchos incidentes, aunque excepto Nazuna casi todos estaban agotados a más no poder y fueron a comer para reponer fuerzas. El publico aplaudió, al menos habían podido ver una actuacion en este calor infernal.

“La siguiente unidad es… ¡Valkyrie!”

desde donde ra*bits comía, observaban a valkyrie

  
“f por itsuki y mikachin. con la ropa que hace itsuki esos no sobreviven” dijo nazuna, mirando como los dos integrantes de valkyrie subian al escenario. “menos mal que ahora en ra*bits tenemos ropa así"  


“algun dia nos tienes que contar mas historias sobre valkyrie!” dijo hajime

“okay! bueno, empecemos por la razón 87438743957349 por la que dejé valkyrie…”

nazuna no se equivocaba. mika estaba muriendo en el backstage intentando hacer un abanico con un folleto del mapa. shu había traido un abanico de su casa, pero aun así se estaba asando de calor con la ropa que llevaban y el sol. subieron al escenario y para colmo el audio que habian mandado con la instrumental no funcionaba. como shu ya no se fia de la tecnologia se trajo la musica en un pendrive y todo bien, aunque eso no quitaba que hiciera un calor horrible y que su actuacion estaba siendo bastante peor de lo normal. pero a quien le importa, hacia mucho calor y en el mundo de valkyrie no hace calor así que es normal que no estuvieran preparados. 

“La siguiente unidad es… ¡Undead!”

a regañadientes, habian conseguido sacar a rei del ataud. pero las chaquetas de cuero del uniforme de undead hacian que se estuvieran muriendo del calor tambien. 

“jaja, eso les pasa por el uniforme ese que tienen” dijo ritsu desde el publico. 

“nuestra ropa tambien da calor, eh…” izumi respondió

“pero la suya mas”

“undead is actually dead now” dijo tsukasa, aprovechando para hacer el juego de palabras con el nombre de la unidad. 

“esperaos gente, falta- ¿donde esta leo?” preguntó arashi.  los cuatro integrantes de knights que estaban presentes se miraron entre ellos, dandose cuenta de que tenian que buscar a leo.

“ya verás que el maldito se ha traido la melodica y esta provocando el caos. mira voy a buscarle aun nos queda tiempo” izumi salio corriendo hacia dentro del recinto (ni se iba a molestar en buscar fuera porque seguro que fuera no estaba). mientras tanto, undead terminaba su actuacion, y lo primero que hicieron nada más acabar fue quitarse las chaquetas y dejarlas dentro del ataud de rei (aunque si no tenian cuidado rei las tiraría por ahí porque él tampoco quiere pasar calor)

“La siguiente unidad es… ¡Trickstar!”

Trickstar era un poco como rabits, la ropa les permitia bailar bastante bien, pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran calor. la actuacion procedio sin mucho problema y al bajar se quedaron en el publico, mirando las demas actuaciones

“¿fine va a participar?” preguntó mao

“si, segun el programa si” hokuto le enseñó el programa que tenian en la mano. de hecho, fine iba a ser la unit que participaba ahora

“eichi viene? creo que se desmayaría con este calor…” preguntó makoto

“yeah, le he visto! no pasa que siempre en los grupos así mas importantes se acaba desmayando alguien en las actuaciones?” dijo subaru, extrañamente emocionado

“akeboshi, no se si deberias emocionarte por eso… aunque despues de echarme a hiyori ese día pues sinceramente? deserve” dijo hokuto, esa ultima parte en voz baja.

“La siguiente unidad es… ¡fine!”

al contrario de lo que se pensaba, fine lo hizo como siempre. la audiencia estaba emocionada, excepto trickstar que estaba mirandoles como “hemos hecho una revolucion para esto??” 

o eso pensaban

_ “eichi, seguro que es buena idea que participes??” yuzuru preguntó, viendo como eichi se dirijia hacia la zona de sol de la convención _

_ “Por supuesto que es buena idea. Es un DreamFes después de todo, ¡por supuesto que tengo que participar! fine es esa unidad que tanto he trabajado para-” _ _  
_ _ “luego si te desmayas no queremos escuchar tus quejas” tori dijo, cortándole en mitad de la frase. _

_ “Chicos, ¿no falta Wataru? ¿Dónde está?” preguntó Eichi. Por supuesto que Eichi iba a preguntar por Wataru _

_ “ni idea. creo que ha ido a darle algo a leo o yo que sé. no sé que hace” respondió tori, indiferente. solo quería irse a casa para evitar el calor, el uniforme de fine daba bastante calor con toda esta chaqueta “oye, no podemos actuar sin chaqueta?? hace mucho calor…” _

_ “Tori, aguanta el calor un poco más. Alguien ha trabajado mucho en esos uniformes como para que ahora no los llevemos. Estamos luciendo el duro trabajo de alguien, y lo compensaremos como la unidad que una vez estuvo en la cima de la Academia Yumenosaki-” _

_ “wah, deja de hablar. seguro que quien hizo los trajes tambien se esta muriendo de calor” _

_ “exacto. mirad a akatsuki por allí” yuzuru apuntó con la cabeza a los tres integrantes de akatsuki, intentando buscar un sitio con sombra y con las partes del uniforme que se podían quitar en las manos, pasando mucho calor. _

_ “Supongo que esta vez tenéis razón…” Eichi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y dejó que Tori y Yuzuru se quitasen las chaquetas del uniforme un rato antes de la actuación.  _

_ en mitad del descanso, llegó wataru así de la nada, como el oddball que es. _

_ “BUENOS DÍAS CHAVALES ESTÁIS LISTOS??? A M A Z I N G” _

_ “WATARU PERO SI TU HAS SIDO EL QUE NO ESTABA LISTO” gritó tori, intentando hacerle frente a los 179cm de wataru con sus 153cm, lo cual ni si quiera fue efectivo porque yuzuru agarró a tori en el momento que iba a saltar a wataru, pidiendole que se calmase. _

_ “Ah, Wataru. Finalmente estás aquí. Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, sabes…” _

_ eichi y wataru siguieron con la conversación, mientras tori observaba intentando saltar a wataru para pegarle por llegar tarde, yuzuru seguia impiendole. así que decidió molestar a eichi y wataru de otra forma _

_ “SI OS GUSTAIS POS LIAROS” gritó tori, obteniendo atencion inmediata de los dos _

_ tori sonrio en venganza, porque ahora el ambiente estaba incómodo y finalmente podían centrarse en lo importante: que su lider no se desmayara por insolación _

justo cuando terminó la actuación, eichi se veia mareado, agarrándose a yuzuru para intentar mantenerse en pie, pero fue en vano porque se desmayó igualmente. que se podía esperar de bailar en un escenario en verano, al sol a 36ºC y con terral?? pues era evidente. los tres miembros restantes de fine (mas bien solo yuzuru y wataru, porque tori es muy pequeñito) le bajaron del escenario y lo llevaron a la parte de detrás donde habia una mini enfermería.

a anzu la notificaron de que el dreamfes quedaba pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, dejando a todas las units atrapadas durante varias horas hasta que a la organización le diera la gana reanudar el dreamfes

\---

al rato, eichi ya recobró la consciencia, pero era obvio que fine no iba a participar en la repetición del dreamfes de dentro de unas horas, así que decidieron marcharse. al irse, vieron que habia una fuente allí en la entrada

“eichi y si te metes en la fuente?? eso te refrescará por el camino de vuelta”

“Wataru, ¿cómo me voy a meter en la fuente? En todo caso, probablemente lo único que pille son más enfermedades o algún bicho extraño…”

“o te metes en la fuente o te desmayas otra vez en el camino. ¡venga lider, que fine no puede aguantar otro hiatus!” tori suplicaba

“Bueno, si eso es lo que mis compañeros quieren…”

Eichi se dirigió a donde estaba la fuente. Iba a echarse un poco de agua por la cabeza, pero alguién le empujó de la cabeza y le echó para atrás. e ra kanata, el cual seguía en la fuente desde esta mañana.

“fuera, esta es mi fuente”

“Anda, pero si es Shinkai, de los tres odballs”

“cinco”

“Tres”

“cinco”

“Bueno, no importa…”

“kanata! ya sé que nos llevamos mal, pero creo que si no le echamos agua a eichi, se va a volver a desmayar…”

“echarle agua a eichi…? es ahora eichi una planta? puka puka…”

fine se quedó mirando

“en todo caso, quien necesita crecer es el pequeñ-”

“silencio” tori le dio un codazo a yuzuru para que se callara

“kanata, por favor…”

“no. es una fuente con f de f por fine”

“¿No sería más acertado decir fuente con f de fine?”

“no, puka puka… espera, yo hoy no tenia que actuar con ryuseitai…? oh….”

una vez más, fine estaba sin palabras, viendo que estaban siendo ignorados así que decidieron irse antes de que eichi realmente se desmayase porque le estaban prohibiendo el paso a una fuente.

“Una cosa está clara, quién sea que haya organizado este DreamFes, no lo organiza más…” dijo Eichi, finalmente dejando el área del recinto. 

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer!! se aprecian kudos y comentarios, como siempre ~
> 
> intentaré escribir algo más serio la próxima vez, y probablemente en inglés


End file.
